DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!!
}} Burning Dogiragon is the 17th DMR pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 106 cards, including; **2 Legend Rares **10 Super Rares **11 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons Rarity: *This set will feature the first cards with the Legend Rare rarity which will replace the current Victory Rare and Double Victory rarity. *Dogiragon, Burning Revolution is seen in this set's packaging artwork. Races: *It introduces the following races; **Revolutionary **Invader ** Magic Command ** Sonic Command *Old races such as Dark Lord, Outrage and Mystery Totem return. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Invasion This set introduces the following ability words; *Revolution Alternate Artwork cards This set * Reprinted Cards *65/94 Lunar Charger *70/94 Marine Flower *78/94 Corpse Charger *79/94 Ghost Touch *83/94 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *87/94 Next Charger *94/94 Faerie Life Contents *L1/L2 Dogiragon, Burning Revolution *L2/L2 Redzone, Blasting Invasion *S1/S10 Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King *S2/S10 Dueangel, Nine Extremes *S3/S10 Vegasdal, Ultra Eureka *S4/S10 Gachanko Gachirobo *S5/S10 Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King *S6/S10 Chainsaw, Revenge *S7/S10 Turbo 3, Supersonic *S8/S10 Mega Manalock Dragon *S9/S10 Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army *S10/S10 Juranail, Seven Quakes World King *1/94 Bhuddi, Three Worlds *2/94 Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *3/94 Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula *4/94 Pocard, Eureka *5/94 Black Psycho, Revenge *6/94 Dark Masters, Demon Dragon *7/94 Tenzan, Sinister Demon Dragon *8/94 Glenmalt, Explosive Swordmaster *9/94 NEX, Blastdragon *10/94 Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *11/94 Mirage Miskyu *12/94 Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *13/94 奇天烈　ベガス *14/94 天星の玉　ラ・クルスタ La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *15/94 革命の防壁 Barrier of Revolution *16/94 奇天烈 レイズ Raise, Eureka *17/94 サイバー・I・チョイス Cyber I Choice *18/94 奇天烈 ベガス Vegas, Eureka *19/94 H・コフーグ H Kofugu *20/94 Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor *21/94 Killeredeye, Dark Armor *22/94 Judgment Gate of Revolution *23/94 Sturm, Scrapper *24/94 Nitroflag, Sonic Speed *25/94 Tekken of Revolution *26/94 獣軍隊 ランボンバー Run Bomber, Beast Army *27/94 瞬撃の大地　サンヴァッカ Sanvuakka, Earth Attack *28/94 雪精 チャケ Chake, Snow Faerie *29/94 雪精　X－girls X-girls, Snow Faerie *30/94 三界 カッツイレル Kattsuieru, Three Kingdoms *31/94 鼓舞の精霊龍 ミカエール Michael Cobb, Dragon Elemental *32/94 三界 ザゼンダ Zazenda, Three Kingdoms *33/94 守護の玉 ナイトル Naitoru, Patron Ball *34/94 侵略者 カバウス Kabausu, Invader *35/94 Rev.スパーク Revolution Spark *36/94 Baron Spade, Invader *37/94 Jaggra, Invader *38/94 奇天烈 ディーラー Dealer, Eureka *39/94 チャンコ ミニロボ1号 Gachanko, Minirobo No.1 *40/94 Rev.スパイラル Revolution Spiral *41/94 Dekapenta, Invader *42/94 Hell Claw, Revenge *43/94 Fuwashiro, Invader *44/94 Hell Mission, Dark Armor *45/94 Hassami, Revenge *46/94 Revolution Guillotine *47/94 侵略者 ブルンブル Burunburu, Invader *48/94 Gatling, Speed of Sound *49/94 音速 ニトロエアー Nitro Air, Speed of Sound *50/94 シルド・ポルカ Schild Polka *51/94 音速 スパナー Spanner, Speed of Sound *52/94 Rev.ミリオン Revolution Million *53/94 獣軍隊 サイノス Sainosu, Revolution Army *54/94 侵略者 ジーブラ Jibura, Invader *55/94 獣軍隊 オンバ Nanny, Beast Army *56/94 獣軍隊 ランキー Run Key, Beast Army *57/94 Rev.タイマン Revolution Negligence *58/94 真紅の精霊龍 レッドローズ Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *59/94 侵略者 シロメール White E-Mail, Invader *60/94 Dieleague, Giant Ball *61/94 侵略者　クジョン Kujon, Invader *62/94 牛歩の玉 モーギュ *63/94 Kumouse, Invader *64/94 団子の玉ミタラス三兄弟 Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball *65/94 Lunar Charger *66/94 Box, Invader *67/94 T・トノシーゴ T Tonoshigo *68/94 K・マノーミ K Manomi *69/94 Blackjack, Invader *70/94 Marine Flower *71/94 サイバー・ブック Cyber Book *72/94 ピーピング・チャージャー Peeping Charger *73/94 Bone Skull, Invader *74/94 Claclamp, Decay Demon Dragon *75/94 Gordebat, Dark Armor *76/94 Gizumurin, Revenge *77/94 Benett, Dark Armor *78/94 Corpse Charger *79/94 Ghost Touch *80/94 音速 タルボ Talbot, Speed of Sound *81/94 The Red, Roaring Speed *82/94 Burning Meratchi *83/94 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *84/94 音速のナックルショット Knuckle Shot, Speed of Sound *85/94 トリガラ・ダシッチ Torigara Dashitchi *86/94 レッドゾーン・ラッシュ Redzone Rush *87/94 Next Charger *88/94 侵略者 アジャラシ Ajarashi, Invader *89/94 双撃目アロサウロ Arosauro, Twin Attack *90/94 雪精 ゴレム Gollem, Snow Faerie *91/94 Jaberu, Snow Faerie *92/94 Holdeganus, Snow Faerie *93/94 侵略者 タネタロウ Tanetarou, Invader *94/94 Faerie Life Cycles ' ' (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Trivia *This is the first non-special set (DM and DMR) that uses an exclamation mark. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs